For the Love of a Neko?
by Ying Jagansama
Summary: Aoki is a neko with emerald green eyes, snowycolored hair and ears and tail. All he wanted was to find a way to pass time on this boring day. But when he mets a boy called Ying, is it too much to ask for? Discontinued


Ying: Like OMFG! I made another story without finishing the other two? . ; Okay...I will update on all!

Hiei: -twitches- What is this one about?

Kurama: Is it about us? -thinking about a Hiei x Kurama fic-

Ying: Nope! .

Youko: It must be about me then! -poses-

Ying: No! -fwaps the Youko, huge sweatdrop-

Hiei: -growls- start talking...

Ying: -eyes the firedemon and smirks- It was suppose to be about you killing Kuwabara but now it shall be a romance with you and a oc! -cackles and scrambles off to type out the story-

Ying & Disclaimer : I Don't OWN ANYTHING! -wails- o.o;;

Story starts

It was a beautiful morning in the Makai. The sun was shining and there was no clouds in the sky. Everything is nice and peaceful with only the sound of the forest trees' leaves blowing in the gentle wind. The problem with this scenario? It's boring! A young male growled softly, neko-like ears twitching angrily. With the urge to scream out to practically to noone, he stood up, tail swinging side to side sharply before kicking a tree. The male neko then yelped, feeling the pain from his foot reaching up to his whole body. Growling louder, he threw a rock at the said tree, only to have it bounce off and hit him on his head. ( I'm so sorry, AokI! x.x; ) Sighing softly he flopped on his back to stare at the endless blue above him. Whining softly, Aoki, yes that is the neko's name, closed his eyes unhappily, thinking of things to do on this boring, peaceful day.

Suddenly he heard a soft rustling sound and footsteps near him. Pale white ears twitches slightly as Aoki strained them to hear more acutely. Suddenly as he felt eyes on him, his own emerald green optics blink open only to stare straight into clear crimson orbs.

Trying to stand up to see this new person better, he knocked his head into the owner of the crimson orbs while trying to get up. Yelping, the other male fell down as well, rubbing his forehead with his hand. Falling back down on his back, Aoki started glaring at the boy, before blinking in surprise. Now with the chance to study the other male, Aoki noticed that the male was well...short and had a child-like appearance yet he could sense that the red-eyed boy had a look in his eye that says " I may look young but I'm pretty wise!"

Rolling his eyes, Aoki moved a strand of his snowy-colored hair away from his eyes. He stood up and dusted himself off. Sighing softly Aoki moved toward the boy and extended a hand to help him up, staying silent. Now closer to him, Aoki noticed that the boy was wearing simple clothing like himself. The boy wore a light blue shirt and dark blue baggy pants complete with sneakers. Aoki himself wore a white t-shirt and denim pants with dark blue sneakers.

Blinking the boy took the extended hand to help him up. After dusting himself up, the crimson-eyed boy stayed silent for a few moments, studying Aoki just like Aoki studied him. There was nothing but silence between the two for a few minutes until Aoki lost count. Suddenly as if an hour had past, the boy spoke up, softly introducing himself, " Hello, erm...My name is Ying, what is yours?" Aoki arched a brow at him, thinking about how the introduction sounded like a friendly one even though they just met by chance. The boy noticed the look and started rambling about how he sounded really weird and how he sounded like an idiot and so on. Aoki grinned. " This is going to be fun, heh..." he thoughted before introducing himself. "Name's Aoki and I'm a male neko, like my ears and tail points out," Aoki stated, as if pointing out the obvious. "I can tell, Aoki-san," the boy- no Ying, replied, " And I'm a firedemon."

The silence once again reappeared. After a few moments of staring, Ying turned his back and proceeded to walk north of the forest clearing they were currently in. Aoki silently followed him, blinking as he passed several squirrels. One time he even stopped to poke on in the head, only to get hissed at. Soon he noticed that Ying was already far ahead him. Running to catch up with the red-eyed boy, he came to a stop next to the said boy as he noticed both of them were staring out to the bright blue ocean and they were standing ontop of a hill-like land structure that stood above the beach and the ocean.

Leaping down from the hill, Ying landed gracefully on his feet, his long black hair tied in a ponytail billowed in the wind. Aoki soon joined him, grinning as he jumped down with a loud 'Yahoo!' and landing in the hot sand on his back, yelping and jumping around since it was hot causing Ying to burst out in soft laughter. Aoki turned his head to look at Ying, smiling as he noticed that the red-eyed beauty infront of him sounded really sweet when he laughed. Suddenly he fwapped himself on the head thinking silently to himself, " What is wrong with you? Thinking those kind of thoughts when you jsut met him!" Ying walked over to him and tilt his head, asking the silent question of "Why are you doing that?" Grinning slyly, Ying grabbed hold of Aoki's hand before running toward the water with the neko in tow.

Jumping into the water, Ying splashed the water everywhere, causing the neko to get wet. Growling playfully, Aoki started splashing back causing the first water fight he ever had with his new friend. ( Cats hate water, right? o.o;) They continue playing in the water: making sandcastles, swimming, and splashing each other, until it was nearly dusk. Ying, wet from head to toe motioned Aoki to follow him which he did. They raced toward the end of the beach, Aoki becoming surprise as he sees a medium-sized house near the water. Ying chuckled before pulling both of them in. "Come on! Lets get dry, -I have extra towels and big pajamas in my room-, and you can meet my family!

chapter ends

Ying: O.O; I made a change after the first part of the story. I made it a Ying x Aoki story. Think of it as a sequel to Interesting Love. How are these two a sequel, you can find out once I am done with BOTH of them! -sweatdrops- I know I am insane! Review Review! Oh by the way, it shall turn into a 3-person relationship soon, just guess who these 3 people are gonna be!

Hiei: You're insane and always will be.

Ying: I know, isn't that great?

Kurama: Why didn't you tell much about Aoki's and Ying's phsyical appearance?

Ying: I did! You got to read the chapter really throughly to know or visualize how both character look like. And Ying is my own character with a hint of the Hiei appearance and personality.

Hiei: Hn...He's complete opposite if you ask me.

Ying: He is and that was the point of it cuz Yang is exactly like you! oops, I said something wrong! Anyways, who asked you, Hiei?  
Hiei: -growls and unsheathes katana-

Ying: -hides behind Kurama-

Kurama: -hidden behind, sweatdrops- Review people?...


End file.
